1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for baling goods, such as for example waste, fiber material and the like, and which includes a drivable pressing part for receiving and compressing the intended goods, and an output part for handling the pressed bale.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today it is difficult and expensive for municipalities to construct approved waste deposts. Waste transports are expensive. Special dust transports transport small amounts of waste per journey and are driven empty during the return trips. At the conventional storage facilities it is also required that the waste be covered by dirt or clay once a day. The most problematic situation for future generations are the great environmental hazards that result from saturation of dangerous substances in the ground water as well as the toxic gases which are formed during the fermentation process of the waste.
Handling of waste today is an extensive enterprise which includes several different stages and actions, for example, gathering, packeting, packing together, transport, storage, sorting, and recycling. One thing is sure, and that is that the amount of waste grows from year to year and that problems consequently arise when trying to handle this growing amount.
The above problem is solved to a great extent by compressing the wastes and then coating them with plastic, making it airtight. This procedure provides several advantages:
1. Greater flexibility--Instead of waste and other waste products being loaded in comprimator transports, they can be supplied directly to a compressing plant and after compression, fed out as ready pressed bales.
2. Higher efficiency--The compressing plant can be made mobile so that several smaller receiving stations may be utilized, so that the distances of hauling the waste diminishes.
3. Cleaner receiving stations--When the amount of loose waste diminishes the discomforts for people in the neighborhood is reduced due to less odor being emitted when the bale is coated with plastic, this is because the fermentation and the mouldering process of the waste ceases. Furthermore, a compressed round bale of 1200.times.1200 mm weighs an average 900 kg and occupies less volume.
4. Cheaper transports--Rather than using special cars for relocating the waste up to 10 miles away, now the dust bales may be interstored next to the pressing station. They are then transported with common trucking or railcar transports to either final storage, an incinerator, or a recycling company.
5. Better exploitation of an existing transport system--A vehicle which has not received a full load may be completed with dust bales. Truck-drivers can exploit waiting periods, in which they otherwise would not have time to transport new goods, to thus transport dust bales.
6. The waste depots may store more waste on a smaller area, thereby saving money because construction of a waste depot is very costly and it is difficult to find an approved site.
7. No trickling of poisons into the ground-water--The bales are coated airtight with plastic so no water enters which may release chemicals (as long as the bales do not stand in water).
8. No toxic gases are generated.--Mouldering and fermentation ceases since the waste is no longer exposed to oxygen. However, the bales must be handled in such a way that the plastic is not damaged.
A previously known round bale press for waste and the like includes a laterally open press consisting of rollers placed in a ring shape. A considerable amount of waste falls out from the press at the lateral openings and furthermore, the driving of the rolls is complicated since the rolls are exposed to dirty goods.